This Is The End
by Emma Tarantino
Summary: 1 girl in a house full of 6 guys.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone decides to read this,I hope you enjoy it and I hope you feel as if I got the characters right..so yeah,this is my first fanfic and I just hope it is enjoyable!

It was the next morning. The morning after the mayhem. We still couldn't believe what happened. All our friends were gone. It was only us. Seth,James,Jonah,Craig,Jay and myself. I'm Emma,I'm 31 and I live next door to Seth Rogen. Well,I did..before last night. I guess I'm stuck here with these guys until we get rescued now.

After everything happened last night most of us slept downstairs together. Everyone but James. I was sandwiched between Seth and Jonah. To be honest I had a great sleep.

I woke up to the sound of James shouting as he darted across the room "DANNY'S ALIVE AND HE'S EATEN ALL THE FUCKING FOOD!"

I sat up and looked over at Danny as everyone ran over to him. A smile began to grow on my face as I saw him. His smug little face. I got up and stretched. I was only in one of James' big t-shirts he let me sleep in.

"Calm the fuck down guys! I made this delicious breakfast for you all" Danny said as he laughed and looked around the room.

"Danny! That's all the food we have!" Seth said as he looked at Danny.

"That's supposed to last us until we get rescued!" Craig stated.

I laughed as I walked over to the table.

"Good to see you Daniel" I said as I smirked.

"hello you" Danny said as he looked me up and down and bit his lip.

"Don't look at her in that way" Seth said as he looked at Danny.

Danny chose to ignore Seth.

"You're looking good Emma..as always..when are we gonna fuck?" Danny sniggered.

I laughed as I said "I was thinking right now? On this table"

"Come here then" Danny said as he opened his arms.

"Oh shut up Danny!" James barked at Danny.

"She just came on to me!" Danny laughed.

"I was kidding.." I said as I smirked.

"You're only kidding yourself baby" Danny said as he winked at me.

"Oh god..don't me vomit" I laugh.

Danny shoved some more bacon down his throat.

"DANNY STOP!" Craig shouted as he grabbed Danny's cheeks.

"ALRIGHT!" Danny shouted as he spat out the bacon all over everyone.

"Alright! Alright!" Danny looked around at everyone.

"Do you not know what's going on?" James asked Danny.

"Everyone is gone.." Jonah said as he looked at Danny.

"Okay..I know what happened..you dropped acid didn't you? Franco,you've got white stuff around your mouth,you probably sucked some guys dick-" Danny didn't finish as I interrupted

"Danny,shut the fuck up! Seriously..we didn't drop acid-" Danny interrupted me

"I like it when she's feisty" He bit his lip as he stared at me.

"This isn't a joke Danny" Craig said.

A bang comes from the door and we all swiftly turn around and look at the door.

I look over at Seth and grip his arm tightly.

"Come here Em" Seth said as he pulled me in to a hug.

"What the fuck?" Danny looked at the door in confusion.

"You've got to help me! Did you not hear me knocking? Things have gotten crazy out here!" A man said as he poked his head through the hole he made in the door.

Danny mimicked his voice as he laughed "This guy fucking sucks" He laughed as he pointed at the door.

"Guys..I don't think we should let him in" James said to us all quietly.

"What? What?..you can't just leave him out there..to die" Jay tried to reason with him.

"We don't know him..he could be a rapist..or a tittie fucker!" James argued.

"Are you gonna tittie fuck us?" Seth asked as I laughed to myself.

"If you want me to tittie fuck you I will oh so good oh you'll love it" the man pleaded as I began to laugh quietly to myself.

"Even if he is a rapist he couldn't rape all of us" Jonah pleaded.

"He'd just rape Emma" Danny said

"Well we can't let him in then" James stated.

"I'm not gonna rape anyone! I just want to live!" The man said before having his head chopped off right in front of us,just as Danny got up to let him in.

"THIS IS REAL! THIS IS FUCKING REAL!" Danny shouted as he kicked the head across the floor and we all began to play soccer with a mans head.

"Guys guys! Stop! This man was alive a few seconds ago! We can't play soccer with his head!" Jonah said.

"Pick it up Jonah.." James said as Jonah picked up the head.

Blood leaked out of the head as Jonah threw it back on the floor.

"It blinked at me! It blinked at me!" Jonah wined as he moved away.

Craig shrieked quietly as he covered the mans head with a blanket and pushes it away.

"Someone should look through the hole" Seth said quietly.

"I'm not looking through that hole! Last person to look through that hole got his head chopped off!" Craig said in a high pitch voice.

"Let's go look out the window upstairs.." James said to us all and he lead us all upstairs.

We looked out of the window to see fire everywhere,smoke,ashes and one big hole. No sign of life or

"Seriously? What the fuck is this? We need to..stay inside..board this place up and take inventory of all the food and shit we have" Danny stuttered.

"We did that already! You ate it all!" Craig stated.

"Mm hm..dead weight" James muttered.

"I'm dead weight?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah you're dead weight because you waisted all the water and the fucking food!" James argued.

"Look who's being petty..Tom petty.." Danny muttered.

"Guys..can we stop arguing?" I interrupted.

"Emma's right..we all need to start getting along" Seth said.

"I'm trying to get along with everyone..I made breakfast trying to make amends with you" Danny said.

"You need to stop being an asshole Danny" I stated.

"Holy shit,she's hot when she's feisty" Danny said as he bit his lip.

"Fuck off" I rolled my eyes.

"She is hot when she's feisty but-" Craig said but was interrupted by Seth

"She's not a piece of meat guys! And she's stood right here"

"Emma is an angel,can we all just stop disrespecting her" Jonah said softly.

"It's only Danny and Craig.." Jay said.

"Um..Jay,don't make this any harder okay?" Jonah replied.

"Look,we're not getting anywhere just standing here arguing" Seth said firmly.

"Exactly" James said,in support of Seth.

"So why don't we all just try and get along? Okay?" Seth carried on.

Everyone agreed with Seth as they looked around and nodded at each other.

"I'm sorry guys" Danny apologised.

"Thank you Danny" Seth added.

We went downstairs and cleaned up the head that was on James' floor. After that we all sat around and watched a movie.

As they sat around I snook upstairs and laid in bed for a while. I just stared at the ceiling,alone in my own thoughts.

I jolted up as Danny came in.

"Hey.." Danny said as he walked over to the bed.

"Um..what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to see you..I came to this party and I haven't even had a chance to be alone with you" He said calmly as he sat on the bed.

"Um..well..I didn't know you wanted to see me?" I laughed.

"Course I wanted to see you..you're so sexy"

"Oh..um..thanks?" I said as I widened my eyes.

"So.." Danny moved closer to me as he put his hand on my bare thigh.

"Um..look.."

"I'm just gonna tell you..you're hot..and I want you" He began stroking my thigh.

"I'm very flattered Danny" I laughed "But I'm not interested in you..in that way.."

"Oh baby,course you are" He said as he moved his hand further up my thigh.

My breathing got a little heavier and butterflies grew in my stomach. I wanted Danny. I knew if I did anything with him he'd make it awkward for me and he was my best friend. I didn't want to complicate anything with sex.

"Danny.." I put my hand on his, "don't.."

"You want this" He looked at my lips as he started to rub the outside of my underwear.

"Danny!" I quickly grabbed his hand. "what the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you a fucking idiot!?" I tried to move away but he gripped my waist.

He whispered "Don't struggle"

My breathing got heavier.

"Danny! Stop! I don't wanna fuck you! Seriously..get off me" I gripped his hand.

"We both want this" He started to slip down my underwear.

"Danny! Don't!" I tried to pull away as Jay came in.

"Hey are you? Danny! What the fuck are you doing?" Jay ran over to me.

"What? Nothing?.." Danny bit his lip.

"I um.." I quickly stood up and grasped Jays arm.

"Did you just try it on with her?" Jay asked as he grew angrier.

"What? No! God..I was just comforting her" Danny argued.

"I have to um..go.." Before I left I whispered in Jays ear "Thank you.." I ran downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you" Seth said as he looked at me,his face lit up.

"Hey you" I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Where have you been? I have missed your face" Seth moaned quietly in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

I moaned "I just went for a lie down"

"You smell good,Em" Seth moaned.

(He smelt like cigarettes and aftershave. I was used to it and to be honest I loved the way he smelt)

"thanks cutie,you do too" I chuckled.

"How long have you two known each other now?" Craig asked.

"Um.." I looked at Seth

"About..4 years now? Yeah..3-4 years" Seth smiled at me then looked at Craig.

"Jesus..I didn't realise" I said.

"Wow.." Craig said.

"I remember the day you moved next door..in those nice..short shorts.." Seth smirked.

I laughed as I looked at him. "Ahh yes..and I couldn't always pay my bills so you let me get the odd shower at your place" I chuckled.

"I bet you wanted her there didn't you Seth?" Craig said.

"No..I was doing her a favour!" Seth laughed.

I looked up as Seth and smiled.

"I bet you thought you would be able to fuck her didn't you?" Jonah added.

"What? No! I was just being nice!" Seth defended himself.

"Shut up..any of you would have done the same" I laughed.

"Yeah but..I would have joined you in the shower" Craig added.

"Nice.." I said as Danny and Jay walked down.

Danny winked at me and laid down next to myself and Seth.

"If I lived next door to Emma I'd be masturbating a lot" Danny said.

"Oh god.." Jay said.

"Danny!" Craig moaned.

"That's sick man" Seth barked.

"Seriously? You're sick man" James added.

"Alright! So what? I'm obviously gonna jerk off to the image of her at some point! I may as well just admit to it now" Danny stated

"Danny...I love you,but please don't jerk off over me.." I laughed.

"Seriously Danny..don't" Seth said in a very serious tone.

"Woah Seth..I've never heard that serious voice before..has someone got a little thing for Emma?" Danny smirked.

"Shut up Danny" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't okay..but she's my best friend and I'd prefer if you just respected her.." Seth said.

"You're so cute" I lifted my head up off his chest and smiles as I looked at his big grinning face.

"Well..what can I say?" Seth chuckled.

"All I'm saying is..she's walking around here in James' t-shirt and it's going down to the top of her thighs,I can't help but look at those legs" Danny moaned.

"Danny..will you just stop?" Seth asked.

"I'm sorry but you're all thinking it" Danny could see through them,just like Jay.

"Seth,I love you" I moaned as I played with his hair.

"Yeah,you better" Seth laughed as he held my hand with his other hand.

"Hey,where's your hoodie?" I asked

"It's upstairs,why?" Seth answered.

"Because I want to wear it..it smells like you and it's cozy" I moaned.

"Want me to get it for you?" Seth asked.

"Yes please" I smiles as I got up and let Seth run off upstairs. In the meantime Danny moved closer to me.

"Hey big tits"

"Daniel,hey you.." I looked at him.

"It's going good..good..what size cup are you?" He asked as he stared at my chest.

"Danny,will you just fuck off?" I pushes him away by his face.

"I'm curious,what size are you?" Jonah asked.

"Jonah! I'm not gonna tell you that!" I whined.

"I kinda wanna know now.." Craig moaned.

"Guys! Will you all stop pestering her?" James said firmly.

"You're all being asses" Jay added.

Seth walked down with his hoodie. (It was a pulp fiction hoodie and it had a picture of Jewels and Vincent on it)

"Aw! Seth! You're a life saver!" I stood up and smiles as I grabbed the hoodie.

"There ya go" Seth said as he smiled and sat back down.

I slipped the hoodie on. It was giant. I laughed "I love how big this is"

"You look so fucking adorable Em" Seth smiled.

I laughed as I laid back down between Seth and Danny. I grabbed Seth's arm and I wrapped it around me,I held his hand with both my hands and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"James.." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Why have you got a massive dick statue?" I asked.

"What? It's art okay!" James stated.

Danny laughed.

"It is..and I get to sleep under it" Craig laughed.

"Is that because you're gay?" Danny asked.

"Fuck you" Craig muttered.

"Or is it because you've got a tiny dick?" Danny asked.

"That doesn't even make sense?" Jay added.

"My dick is bigger than all of yours" Craig sniggered.

"Yeah..because you're black" Seth said.

"True,black guys are supposed to have bigger dicks than white guys" Jonah said.

"Cos you'd know" Danny sniggered.

"Why the fuck are we sat here talking about dicks?" I asked as I laughed.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it" Danny ran his finger up my thigh.

"Danny! What the fuck was that?" Seth said.

"Nothing?" He laughed.

"Don't worry about it.." I moaned.

Time swiftly moved on,as the day went by we talked about dicks,pussy,gaming,Nicolas Cage..a lot of things..as it got later I got tired,it was about 1:30 am when I decided I was gonna go to bed.

"James" I stood up and yawned.

"Can I sleep with you? In your bed?" I asked.

Seth looked at me "you can sleep with me?"

"I'd prefer to sleep in an actual bed" I laughed,I bent down and kissed his cheek "good night cutie"

"C'mon Em,I'll go now" James stood up. "Don't kick me in the night Emma" James moaned.

"I won't" I laughed as we walked to his room.

Meanwhile in the living room Seth buried his face in his hands.

"Hey man..do you like her?" Craig asked.

"I think so..no actually yes..I do..I think I'm actually in love with her" He moaned.

"Woah..you're in love with her?" Jonah raised his eyebrows.

"I was not expecting that.." Craig stuttered.

"That isn't gonna stop me" Danny laughed.

"And that's because you're a fucking asshole Danny" Seth looked up at Danny and barked at him.

"Don't go after Emma,Danny" Craig said.

"What? We might never get to fuck another woman..of course I'm gonna snatch Emma up" Danny said.

"Danny..leave Emma alone,Seth clearly feels really strongly about her" Jay tried to reason with him.

"Fuck you guys,you're the ones gonna be sobbing when you have to fuck each other and I'm fucking one fine ass girl" Danny laughed as he stood up.

"You wouldn't even know her if it wasn't for Seth" Jay barked.

"Thank you Seth" Danny said as he went in to the bathroom with James' porno magazine.

"He seriously better not.." Seth moaned as he bit his lip.


End file.
